Shu Tomino
Shu Tomino is the captain of the 12th division, and current head of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Following the battles against the Vandereich, Shu served to develop measures to prevent such a bloodbath from ever occuring again. Two centuries later, he deposed the former captain of the 12th division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, for his extremeism and assumed the former captains duties. He has strong ties to the Hueco Mundo Guard Division and Mitcheru Soragami. Appearance Shu is a slender man, with fairly pale skin and flowing black hair. He has extremely light-blue eyes and is almost always in uniform. He often has a thoughtful expression on his face. Personality Shu is a quiet, reserved, oftentimes cold, individual who focusses on getting the job done. He does care for his subordinates and treats them impartially, giving rewards and punishments where due. Unlike his predecessor, Shu views life as important, despite his job largely entailing researching new ways to end it. He is known to enjoy having tea with his subordinates when not working and takes great care to ensure any and all experimentation is kept under control. History Under construction Equipment *'Reishi Pistol': Invented following his studies on the various Spirit Weapons used by the Vandereich. Shu carries this small pistol, designed after a flintlock pistol, on his personage at all times. It is capable of firing shots of compressed spirit energy to injure or incapacitate an opponent. *'Portable Garganta Device': Taking the shape of a glove, Shu is able to use this device to instantly open a Garganta to and from Hueco Mundo. However, the Garganta can only be opened for a short time. Invented for the Hueco Mundo Guard Division. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Vast Spiritual Pressure: As a captain, Shu possesses a vast level of reiatsu. He is capable of holding his own against Arrancar of at least Adjuchas level with ease. Skilled Swordsman: Shu is well versed in swordplay, able to hold his own against his fellow captains and arrancar of equivalent power and skill. Kido Master: Shu is able to cast kido in the high 90's level without incantation or strain. His incanted versions are said to be monstrously powerful. High Durability: Shu is able to shrug off the loss of limbs, and withstand the painful process of regenerating a limb without too much strain. Genius Intellect: Shu is on par with Kisuke Urahara and Mayuri Kurotsuchi in regards to raw intelligence. Unlike Kurotsuchi, however, Shu is able to achieve his scientific goals without resorting to inhumane means. Zanpakuto Shiraha (White Blades): The name of Shu's Zanpakuto. It takes the form of a katana with a square guard and white handgrip. It also has two tags inscribe with the kanji for Genesis hanging off the pommel. *Shikai: Shiraha's release command is "Disect them slowly". It then takes on the appearance of a gauntlet with five blades facing forwards near the knuckles. The blades are roughly 70cm long. : Shikai Special Ability: Shiraha is an illusion-type Zanpakuto. It is able to project a thick, white fog from the gauntlet that serves to disrupt the senses from detecting reiatsu while also obscuring sight and smell. It does, however, leave hearing and cognative functions intanct. : Bankai: Shu holds the gauntlet with the blades facing towards his opponents. Upon uttering Bankai, it releases a large amount of fog. The gauntlet then changes to become complete armour on the right arm, while also constantly seeping fog. The blades grow to roughly 90cm long. :: Bankai Special Ability: The illusory effects of the Zanpakuto are increased further, now also distoring hearing. It also cause impairment of motor functions, the effects of which only increase the longer the enemy is exposed to it. It quickly causes slugish response of the body to the brains commands before causing paralysis due to the brain being unable to contact the rest of the body, sams vital organs. Quotes Trivia *Shu's last name is a shout out to Yoshiyuki Tomino, the creator of the Gundam franchise. *Shu's theme is "The Priest and the Matador" by Senses fail. Category:Captain Category:12th Division Category:Male Category:Shinigami